


Pretty Green eyes (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Fanart of Ray’s eyes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Pretty Green eyes (Fanart)

  
[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/tv9tRBkjgRZJlE3PyaByFP2teB133vS4qGXtrFYqxseqo6NvW44vPpPePPKXkPXQdX2svLjVbLWk37vg4m5mwbKKss3j5NmzNc0iOPGgaBWlLjpf-vurONeaV5hocG-oxM1X06cJgg=w1920-h1080)  


Here’s the screencap I used as a reference.

  
[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/Ji0wGAlwG2aQYbwXL0P7sWnTxPqbG3aycT8VVhv7N1P5VpBsXUNNp1wAgbYdtC3A3vuLXyQ0FhBnN5vMbOoHtgWuHxd1ZuihT-o-pDgtlRas445cqDFveLgUlkSq0vFrkINDEjFJgg=w1920-h1080)  


If you want to see my art wips, knitting wips, cute cat pictures or just randomness check out my [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/look_turtles131/). 


End file.
